meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Swedish Names for The Happy Tree Friends Season 1 Episodes and Morals!
(Hi, so as ya might remember that i have done Swedish names for The HTF Cast AND OC's, and yeah according to me anyway, i will today do this about episodes from Season 1 even if i seem TOO early to even do it, not much prepared, but pretty bored and wanted to as we chat during this Wednesday, welp, why do i do this? Sometimes it IS same name as The English Names tho, tho morals ALWAYS have same relation no matter what, but yeah since in episodes of shows, SOMETIMES titles of episodes have different names, and you maybe have same thing happening in Colombia eh? Ya told me about "Idol Curiosity" for example being "Curiosity killed the cat!" Or something? And yes, and i forgot to add "And Morals!" in title too btw so i restarted, and managed to! And anyway, i will explain here too, and yes, i do in order, btw, i will explain the meanings, here we go!) Spin Fun Knowin' Ya - Det Har Varit Kul Att Snurra Dig (Translation: Remains ALMOST the same, tho, on Swedish it means "It's Been Fun To Spin You" but the real name of the episode kind off have same meaning!) Moral: Don't forget to floss! - Glöm inte tandtråden! House Warming - Trädhuset (Translation: The Tree House) Moral: Smiles are always free! - Leenden är alltid gratis! Helping Helps - Översvämningen (Translation: The Flood) Moral: Don't forget to stop and smell the roses! - Glöm inte att stanna och lukta på rosorna! Crazy Ant-ics - Galna Myr-tåg (Translation: Remains the same, "Galna" means "Crazy" and most likely "Myr-Tåg" means "Ant" and "Antics" as it means: "Myra" is "Ant" and "Upptåg" is "Antics" so there!) Moral: Buckle up for safety! - Spänn upp för säkerhet! Havin' A Ball - Ha En Boll (Translation: Remains the same, or "Have a ball" to be more specific!) Moral: Eat your Veggies! - Ät dina Grönsaker! Water You Wading For - Vad Plaskar Du Vatten För (Translation: ALMOST remains the same, but most likely: "What are you wading/splashing water for?" To be more clear!) Moral: Don't breathe under water! - Andas inte under vatten! Nuttin' Wrong with Candy - Godis Maskinen (Translation: The Candy Machine) Moral: Wash behind your ears! - Tvätta bakom öronen! Wheelin' and Dealin' - Myglare (Translation: KINDA remains the same, tho "Myglare" means actually "Wheeler-Dealer" and yes it is a word, otherwise it would be named "Mygel" just as that is what "Wheeling and Dealing" means, em... eh lemme explain, i explain: A "Wheeler-Dealer" is a person who does some plot of scam during a race or something, and that is what Lifty and Shifty kind off did during this episode, so it fits as well!) Moral: Look both ways before crossing the street! - Titta båda vägarna innan du korsar gatan! Pitchin' Impossible - Omöjlig Kastning (Translation: Almost the same, it would mean "Impossible Pitching/Throwing" btw, so yes! Same?) Moral: Take your vitamins! - Ta dina vitaminer! Stayin' Alive - Hålla Sig Vid Liv (Translation: Same, but more likely another way, it is same but more clear: "Stay Alive" But whatever same right?) Moral: An Apple a day keeps the Doctor Away! - Ett Äpple om dagen håller Doktorn Borta! Treasure Those Idol Moments - Idolen (Translation: The Idol) Moral: If friends were flowers, I'd pick you! - Om vänner var blommor, Skulle jag välja dig! Chip Off the Ol' Block - Klippa Gräs (Translation: Cut Grass) Moral: Plant kindness and gather Love! - Plantera vänlighet och samla Kärlek! Nuttin' but the Tooth - Ingenting annat än Tanden (Translation: Pretty much... The Same!) Moral: Brush after every meal! - Borsta efter varje måltid! Hide and Seek - Krigslek (Krigsspel) (Translation: War Games (Otherwise, Hide and Seek means on Swedish "Kurragömma" and well...) "Krig" is "War" and "Spel/Lek" is "Game/Games" So yes, so it seems to make sense! I decide to have "Krigslek" as the title btw, Krigslek sounds better gosh since it is that way!) Moral: After the rain comes a rainbow! - Efter regnet kommer en regnbåge! Whose Line Is It Anyway? - På Kroken (Translation: On the Hook) Moral: Adopt a pet! - Adoptera ett husdjur! Boo Do You Think You Are? - Vem Tror Du Att Du Buar Åt? (Translation: Who Do You Think You Are Booing At?) Moral: Don't take candy from strangers! - Ta inte godis från främlingar! Mime and Mime Again - Tysta Problem (Translation: Quiet Problems) Moral: Silence is Golden! - Tystnad är Guld! You're Bakin' Me Crazy - Du Bakar Mig Galen (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Watch a sunrise! - Se en soluppgång! Tongue Twister Trouble - Tung Vridnings Problem (Translation: Remains the ALMOST same, tho it would be "Tongue Twisting Problems" or else it would be the same as the original title!) Moral: Mind your manners! - Uppför dig! Meat Me for Lunch - Dö av Svält (Translation: "Die of Hunger" OR "Die of Starvation") Moral: Read a Book! - Läs en Bok! Sweet Ride - Söt Åktur (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: Don't jaywalk! - Gå inte över gatan! It's a Snap - Det är ett Knäpp (Translation: Remains the same!) Moral: You don't need a reason to send flowers! - Du behöver ingen anledning att skicka blommor! Off the Hook - Av från Kroken (Translation: It DO remains the same BUT "Off the Hook" on Swedish as meaning can also be "Slipper Undan" which means get away, tho this title of the episode is referring to be gone from the hook!) Moral: Don't Litter! - Skräpa Inte Ner! Spare Me - Spära Mig (Translation: Either remains the same OR means: "Lock Me Up!") Moral: Laughter is the best medicine! - Skratt är den bästa medicinen! Snow What? That's What! - Än Snö Då? Det Är Så! (Translation: The same or "Snow What? It's Like That!" And like that!) Moral: Never eat the last cookie! - Ät aldrig den sista kakan! This Is Your Knife - Det Här Är Din Kniv (Translation: Same title and words!) Moral: Plant a Tree! - Plantera ett Träd! And the last episode and moral: Happy Trails Pt. 1 - Busskrasch Del 1 (Translation: Bus Crash Pt. 1) Moral: Keep your promises! - Håll dina löften! And that's all! I finally did it after the day... During tho btw, and so sorry for what we did last time, so during last chat time, i was too mean to yell at ya, but anyway, i am happy to be done, hope ya enjoyed btw, thanks for reading and hope ya have so happened to learn Swedish from me kind off, thanks for watching as said, bye! Category:Blog posts